


Don't think about it

by yamiyuyami



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Tape girl and security guard are the same person, im so sorry I thought of this in the shower, light fluff, why cant I write a fnaf fic without a character crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyuyami/pseuds/yamiyuyami
Summary: Ness hears a strange noise at night, and goes to investigate.
Relationships: Ness/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach)/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Don't think about it

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny rabbit one is always Vanny and security girl is always Ness, so it doesn't get confusing lol

Ness woke up to a strange sound echoing through the house, a repetitive banging noise of sorts. She laid still for a minute, trying to listen close enough to figure out what it was. She had deduced it was definitely mechanical, which naturally would strike concern in a Fazbear Entertainment worker. She looked at the other side of the bed only to see it empty. She didn't want to say she didn't _trust_ Vanny necessarily, but there was clearly something wrong as of late. Vanny had been the last beta tester for the vr game they both worked on, and Vanny's slight behavior change since then definitely made Ness nervous. She didn't want to believe the anomaly had gotten out, or that it had taken her own girlfriend of all people. She had hidden the tapes well, and Vanny wouldn't have put them together despite her warnings... right?

Ness lifted herself out of the bed to examine the noise. She walked slowly, so as to not be heard. She hoped she wouldn't see a robot in her house, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She noticed the sound continue to get louder as she moved, and stay the same when she stopped. Whatever it was definitely wasn't moving.

She reached the living room and saw the shadow of... _something._ All the lights were still off, but there was a lamp in front of it, obstructing whatever it actually was from Ness' view completely. She slowly continued to creep closer, until she knew exactly what she was looking at.

"Vanny? What are you doing?"

Vanny shifted herself around to look up at Ness. As she moved away from the lamp, Ness could finally see what was making the noise. It was the sewing machine, currently stitching together various white fabrics. Next to the machine sat the yellow rabbit plush Vanny had just suddenly had one day. Ness didn't think about it, it was just Spring Bonnie, right? She ignored that Vanny would carry it with her when she was working, and she ignored the USB port in the back. It was just a funny coincidence, right?

Vanny rubbed her eyes and got up off the floor. Her eyes were red and tired, as if she has been staring at the exact same place for hours. She glanced around the room a bit while she spoke, "Hey, Ness. I was just workin on something. Sudden urge to work, y'know?" She looked nervous as she said the last part.

Ness gently grabbed her hands, "Vanny, you look exhausted, why are you doing this late at night? What _are_ you even doing?"

Vanny gave her an awkward smile, "Well y'know I uh..." she glanced at the rabbit plush a few times before continuing. "The inspiration kinda just hit me out of nowhere, so I decided to make an outfit?"

Ness narrowed her eyes a bit, "...And we just happened to have the materials for that?"

"Yeah I uh," she continued to glance at the rabbit every time she paused. "I took apart some old clothes... mine I mean, not yours." Vanny looked incredibly nervous, obviously like someone caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Ness let out a soft sigh as she looked at the shorter girl. In the back of her mind she obviously knew. The anomaly had taken her, But Ness couldn't let herself be convinced of it. She saw what happened to Jeremy, and she didn't want to think about if that had been Vanny. She didn't want to think about it, because if she just ignored it for a little longer, things would be normal. She didn't want to think about the fact that Vanny was already gone, so she didn't.

She leaned in and gave Vanny a soft kiss before giving her response. "Don't stay out here too much longer, you need to sleep."

Vanny seemed to snap out of her nervous state. "Just give me like five minutes, I promise." She slowly broke away from Ness, and sat back down in front of the sewing machine. Ness lingered for a few seconds, before making her way back to the bedroom. She sat back down on the bed, and let her mind sort itself. It was clearly a bad idea, and she ended up curling in on herself to quiet the sound of her crying.

That monster had made it back into the world, and it had come for her own family. Vanny was all she had, and that anomaly took it from her in an instant. She couldn't handle dealing with this, she wouldn't even know _how_ to deal with this.

She didn't think about it.


End file.
